Proteins, including enzymes such as deoxyribonuclease (DNase) that are useful for investigational and commercial uses, may be produced using recombinant methodologies or purified from cells in which they are naturally produced. In either case, purification of such proteins is an important step in generating proteins suitable for use. DNase and other proteins are commonly purified using chromatography methods, including methods that involve the use of more than one chromatography column. However, there is a clear unmet need in the art for methods of purification of enzymes such as DNase that are convenient and provide both high purity and high yield.